


Heaps of Fun

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Autumn, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "For the Halloween prompt thing: i got stuck behind you on the sidewalk/path and couldn't get around you because you were swerving all over the place trying to crunch all of the leaves, but I didn't have the heart to stop you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jace loves his invisibility rune. People do the weirdest shit when they think they're alone, and it's given him more than one hilarious, and sometimes kinda gross, picture to send his friends. Which is why, when he sees a guy jumping around on the sidewalk, he immediately whips out his phone. He has places to be, but he can spare a minute to record this.

Carefully stepping between all the leaves as not to give away his presence, Jace catches up to the guy. When he does, he realizes the guy is stepping from leaf to leaf, trying to find the crunchiest. It’s both hilarious and a little adorable. When the guy steps on a leaf that flattens without making a sound he lets out a disappointed _oh_.

Jace stops. He knows that voice. He quickly disables the invisibility rune, then stands right behind the guy and says, ‘You know people can see you right?’

‘Fuck,’ Simon squeaks, whirling around, his hair a little wild from the jumping and the autumn wind. His eyes widen in horror when they catch sight of Jace’s phone. ‘Please tell me you did not take pictures.’

‘I didn't.’

Simon sighs in relief.

‘I took a video,’ Jace grins.

‘Oh g— Can I convince you to delete it?’ Simon pleads.

‘I don’t know. And, well, I’ve kind of already sent it,’ Jace says, holding up his phone, showing the video in the group chat with Clary, Alec and Isabelle.’

Simon grabs the phone out of Jace’s hand. ‘Clary is never going to let me live this down. I’m gonna get a box of leaves for my birthday every year now!’

Simon moves to hand the phone back to Jace, but then pulls it back again, studying it with a frown. When he looks up at Jace again, his eyes are wide again, but instead of horror there is surprise in his eyes.

‘You were going to ask me out?’ Simon asks.

‘What?’ Jace steps back, snatching his phone out of Simon’s hand. He looks at the chat and… _Shit_. Right above the video is a message from Clary, telling him that Simon will definitely say yes if Jace asked him out, and the title of the chat: “Log of Jace Pining for Simon”.

Ignoring the heat crawling up his cheeks, Jace squares his shoulders. ‘Yes, I was.’

‘You’re pining for me?’ Simon grins. He’s smiling so wide his fangs are showing a little.

‘Smug is not a good look on you,’ Jace lies, unable to keep his own smile in check. ‘So, would you want to? Go out with me?’

‘I do,’ Simon says, looking down shyly. ‘And I already have an idea for our first date.’ He sweeps his arm to indicate the leaf-littered street.

‘I bet I can find more crunchy ones than you,’ Jace challenges.

‘Loser pays for drinks,’ Simon agrees, grabbing Jace’s hand and dragging him up the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
